Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2015
12:17 Ivan.........oh ivan....... 12:17 Ivan 12:19 what happened?! 12:26 Hero? 12:26 *Hewo? 12:26 hi 12:30 He always does. 12:30 We have a place for him. 12:30 3 12:39 hi 12:43 hello? 12:43 how iz you 12:43 ok. 12:43 Good 12:44 I'm adding "rollback" on the how to gain staff blog. 12:44 kk 12:46 User blog:South Ferry/New Right Requirements 12:46 I am now going to make my first Joke Page. 12:52 kk? 12:53 Ii think you'll find it funny. 12:53 Hopefully. 12:53 kk 12:55 ()() 12:56 new face 12:56 ()_() 12:56 boom 01:01 Whatcha doin now? 01:16 nuthin 01:18 I saw bear the bear. 01:18 its awsum 01:19 Type a mini review in the comments 01:19 kk 01:22 I just did my awsum review. 01:24 Indeed. 01:30 best review ever 01:31 Indeed. 01:32 hi kami 01:33 Hello Kami 01:33 haw iz you 01:33 Did you see the New Rights requirement page, just incase your intrested in applying' 01:35 Oh yeah. 01:35 Check my comment on that page. 01:35 KK 01:35 I ain't ever signing up for ANYTHING. 01:35 Y? 01:36 Im thinking of applying for rollback and workink my way up. make sense? 01:36 And also, the current best animatronic on the Wiki. 01:36 Ye it does ivan 01:36 I'll be a man and say I am not good enough for any role. 01:36 No one ever is bad in chat 01:36 No one ever trolls pages. 01:37 And IDk how I could help as an admin. So there 01:37 So let's see... 01:37 Delete Articles. 01:37 Accept applications, revamp the wikis theme' 01:37 And about 100 more 01:37 If only I could list em... 01:37 Also, I am too young 01:38 I am barely old enough for an account 01:38 Too young for what? 01:38 Hm. 01:38 I'm to naive and inexperienced to handle it 01:38 I see. 01:38 I' 01:38 Don't tell Wiki Staff that though 01:38 Globals 01:38 Or else.... 01:38 I AM OLD ENOGUH 01:38 Since that is technically a violation of terms of use 01:38 Oh. 01:38 Just not by much 01:39 :) 01:39 I'm not going to do anything, 01:39 So that means: 01:39 You're eithier 12 and your birthday is in like a month 01:39 or 01:39 you just turned 13 01:39 right 01:40 I am 13. But the minimum is 13 01:40 So I am just teetering on the edge. 01:40 Anyway, back on topic 01:40 Yeah... 01:40 Did you read the best animatronic on this Wiki? 01:40 this one? 01:40 Guessing it was Bear the Bear 01:40 Didn't even look 01:41 Yep, 01:41 So we are at that point now. 01:41 Wit sarcasm pages 01:41 ... 01:41 I just saw that, 01:41 they are very few pages in the category 01:41 01:41 I just wanted to try one. 01:41 BCoW wiki 01:42 BCOW? 01:42 uhh 01:42 Bloons Conception Wiki 01:42 Black of Cat orange Wumbo Wiki? 01:42 Oh. 01:42 It was overrun by sarcasm pages 01:42 Nothing but crappy pages, and pages making fun of them 01:42 A perfect mix. 01:43 But Kami, 01:43 There are about 01:43 Yeah? 01:43 I'd say 01:43 I know 01:43 I know 01:43 9 Pages from a few months ago in the Joke Pages category, KKK. 01:43 Why did I say those letters? 01:43 Ku Klux Klan? 01:43 I finished typing 01:43 KK* 01:43 When you posted that 01:43 Why did you bring them into This? Lol 01:44 I meant kk 01:44 TRIX! 01:44 Let's try to keep focus of new creators on non-joke pages 01:44 Go over to Bloonsconception.wikia.com 01:45 you will see why I say that. 01:45 Just go to the category "Joke Conceptions" 01:45 THE NUMBER IS TOO DAMN HIGH 01:45 I see. 01:45 Sorry 01:46 I think I'll post 1 Joke Page a month 01:46 I just don't want this wiki to fall to the same fate 01:46 Because of 1 Page in like 3 months, 01:46 you're worried, eh Kameh? 01:46 I know... 01:46 I'm a pessimistic person at times 01:47 Bye... 01:47 Farewell. 01:47 why aere you going? 01:47 :'( 01:49 Well, 01:49 what now 01:51 I habe NO idea. 01:53 Hm. 01:53 but there's one thing i cant belive: 01:54 you became NUMBER 3 on the badge thing in less than HALF A MONTH. 01:54 Well, 01:54 It's not much really. 01:54 yes. it REALLY is. 01:55 I have a pretty long history with Wiki on different accounts, Starting from 01:55 August 2013 - April 2015 01:55 your friggin nieve my friend 01:56 Shall I tell you my history? 01:56 fine. 01:57 It begins on CENSORED Wiki. 01:57 I read the rights requirements, 01:57 and I wanted to be a Chat Mod. 01:57 I edited, I got too 100 edits in a day, 01:57 And I was made Chat Mod on my first day. 01:57 Then... there was this other user named CENSORED who got Chat Mod aswell. 01:58 I asked the bureaucrat for rollback after I edited more, and I got it. 01:58 The other user got Rollback aswell, with a much more detailed Application. 01:59 Everything went smoothly, then one day, one of the admins named CENSORED was spamming. I pmed the other user joking how I would screenshot it and send it to the bureaucrat/admin/new owner, 01:59 Then the other user took it for blackmailing. 01:59 He told the admin, and the admin chat banned me for a day, keep in mind the other admin was spamming and nothing was done., 02:11 nice 02:13 TL;DR 02:13 2 Years worth of wiki experience 02:14 Actual History: 02:15 I went on FNaF fannon wiki, first ever wiki 02:15 went to chat 02:15 they were discussing carp the fish 02:15 i went to his page, saw fnaf fannon wiki, went there. 02:15 That is the real history. 02:16 All of that was fake. 02:20 Bye everyone! I am planning to leave the wiki forever! Check my blog post for why. 02:20 Like you even care... 02:21 kami 02:21 why do you think we hate you? 02:21 Why? 02:49 geez that was depressing 02:49 Indeed. 02:49 I have posted a comment there. 02:49 I sW\a 02:49 *saw 02:53 So, 02:53 what now 02:54 I dunno 02:54 Perhaps you work on becomin' rollback. 02:55 I know 02:59 I submitted my request 03:16 Gah. 03:17 Hello South Ferry. 03:19 Hello 03:23 South, do you know what happened? 03:24 I'm the admin that Kami refers to as "hating him." 03:24 Hm. 03:24 Yes indeed. 03:24 So Kami, will eventually come 03:24 I don't believe so. 03:25 and provide proof from the chat logs 03:25 What proof? 03:25 WHEN WAS THERE EVER PROOF. 03:25 I dunno. 03:25 There isn't any. 03:25 He has no reason to assume we hate him. 03:26 And the only slight reason is because I scorned him when he was lying, but that was minor. 03:26 Hopefully it's because of something that he has, like a disorder, and he can't help it. 03:26 And even then, he said that I did it multiple times... 03:26 ...Hopefully. 03:26 I wouldn't think that. Now for my departure. 03:26 Have a nice day! 03:27 Farewell. 02:09 hi 02:09 hi 02:10 Hello! 02:12 Hello. 02:12 Greetings South! 02:14 Hopefully Fox doesn't actually do you know what.... 02:14 These thoughts happened because of Kami's post, but now Kami is in fact not leaving. 02:14 So hopefully everything is fine.... 02:15 Yeah..... 02:15 OK... 02:16 So.. What's your favourite animatronic in the actual games and why? 02:16 Well... We don't wanna pick Foxy, so the correct answer is Golden Freddy. 02:17 He's all mysterious n' stiff. 02:17 Anway, did you see my brand new amazing OC? 02:17 I can agree that Golden Freddy is mysterious, but... He's not my favourite honestly.. 02:17 I see. 02:18 So, as for my favourite...I like Mangle the most.. 02:18 I see. 02:19 The reason why, is, I just find Mangle's appearance really interesting, and that it's different from all of the rest... 02:19 Ye. 02:20 Very different, highly damaged, and awesome! 02:20 I'm not here 02:20 In the fnaf3 newspaper, 02:20 im just a voice in your head and eyes 02:20 dunnunununun 02:20 It states "Looking back on many of my old games, there's always a broken down robot. In them. 02:20 I don't know why this is a common theme in my games, but it seems to be haunting me." 02:21 -FNAF3 Newspaper, beginning of the game and Night 6 02:21 Solution: First game's Golden Freddy (No endoskeleton?) Second game's Mangle, and duh, third game's Springtrap. 02:21 Um 02:21 First Game; 02:21 Third game's is obvious? 02:21 Foxy...... 02:21 Broken jaw, 02:21 Oh right. 02:22 rips, etc. 02:22 Endoskeleton showing too. 02:23 So bored... 02:24 Hm. 02:24 So, Gao is gone? 02:25 For a few days, yes. 02:25 Hello Vinny . 02:25 r u redy 4 vinneh 02:25 Hello ya'll. 02:25 Ye. 02:25 Hello! 02:25 An unfortunate event "may" occur. 02:25 What would that be? 02:25 ? 02:25 User blog:Foxstar241/T-T 02:26 You already know bout it Bolt 02:26 HAhahaha. 02:26 Right. 02:26 DON'T EVEN- NO. Can we not talk about suicide? It's too much! 02:26 Fox can't be saddened by Kami, because he was just raging, and the suicidal thoughts is just apart of her disorder. 02:26 She will come to. 02:26 I see. 02:27 It's not much really. 02:27 It hasn't happened yet, 02:27 and it hopefully will not ever happen. 02:27 Also, Fox isn't really being harassed on the wiki, probably just irl. 02:27 Or emotionally. 02:27 Yup. 02:27 Well, 02:28 There are some Annons who do harass her. 02:28 Go to one of her old blog posts, 02:28 and you see a Wiki Contributor post quite a suggestive sentence. 02:28 I'm just thinking to myself what to do right now... Other than chat... 02:29 Hello Chica3.0. 02:29 Well, let's cheer everyone up. 02:29 This is the best animatronic on this Wiki. 02:29 How so? 02:29 Hopefully this will cheer you up. 02:29 Read something beautiful. 02:30 No thanks. Not that, which is a joke page.. NO NO NO XD 02:30 Read it 02:30 its not 02:30 Alright, it's time for my leave. Goodbye. 02:30 "bear da bear iz deh besst anim" 02:30 It is a joke page! 02:30 Cya. 02:30 LEEAAAAGUUUEEE OF LEEEGENDS, HERE I COME 02:31 It clearly has the joke page template on the top! 02:31 Because it's a joke page, it doesn't mean it's those pathetic one sentence pages. 02:31 That aren't even funny, just bad grammar. 02:31 This, might give you a nice laugh. 02:31 I don't mean like that; I mean it's on purposely meant to be silly.. I just don't enjoy joke pages... Reading or seeing or whatever.. 02:32 Read it. 02:32 It's not silly. 02:32 Just read it 02:32 It's different from 02:32 No thank you! 02:32 "Bob di cat is dz best animatronic evar" 02:32 02:32 Do you think that that this is what the page is? 02:32 Do you? 02:32 buub di CPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOTT. 02:32 YE. 02:32 Where did 02:32 Hello. 02:32 * South Ferry hug Ender. 02:32 Hai. 02:33 * Enderspring hug back 02:33 * Bolt-Weed sighs, bored 02:33 Forever alone and silly.. :/ 02:33 Bolt-Weed doesn't appreciate the Satire genre, so perhaps Ender will read it. ~(n n)~ 02:34 :3 02:34 ITZ TIME FOR... 02:34 WEIRD EMOTICON HOUR!! 02:34 It's just personal preference! I just don't like joke pages! Is that really hard to understand? *sarcasm* 02:34 * Bolt-Weed drops a boot on Enderspring's head 02:34 NO. 02:34 Heh. 02:35 * Enderspring dies 02:35 Oh the classic boot to the head... 02:35 So funny... 02:35 * Enderspring comes back as a god potato and zaps bolt 1200 times and then stabs him 02:35 * Bolt-Weed is immune to electric 02:35 I steel steb u. 02:35 Dude. I have the "Bolt" in there for a reason silly. 02:35 * Bolt-Weed exterminates the weapon used to stab 02:36 * South Ferry meows. 02:36 (I know where I'm goin' with this.. :D ) 02:36 "And to my cat, I give my entire, vast, boot to the head!" 02:36 * Bolt-Weed tosses a boot to south's head 02:37 * South Ferry dodges. 02:37 D: 02:37 Nevermind... 02:38 Bear the Bear's phonecall: 02:38 So all you have to do is- Oh no. "Roar" "Roar" Oh no Bear the Bear don't do it. "Roar" "Roar" "Hahahaha". Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *static*." 02:38 * Bolt-Weed sits in the corner, sad 02:38 * South Ferry revives bolt. 02:38 (I'm not dead.) 02:38 I know 02:38 reviving personality 02:38 * Bolt-Weed still frowns to the floor 02:39 Imma make a exploration log for my scp 02:39 "D one to tree keep going" 02:40 "roar" 02:40 "roar" 02:40 "ahhhhhhh" 02:40 * Bolt-Weed readies a boot 02:40 * South Ferry rips of the boot 02:41 D: 02:41 Everytime.... 02:41 EVERY DARN TIME... 02:41 * Bolt-Weed shoots himself 02:41 Hello! 02:41 * Bolt-Weed is ded 02:42 Hello Demonic BB. 02:42 * South Ferry hug demonic bb 02:42 Yay, a hug from someone I think I've never met befoore. 02:43 Indeed. 02:43 So, how's the Wiki? 02:43 * Bolt-Weed just lies on the floor, lifeless and dead 02:43 * South Ferry revives bolt stronger then ever 02:43 Great. 02:43 * Bolt-Weed is revived 02:44 Alright, enough of that nonsense, what just happened? 02:44 So Phantom BB is here. 02:44 Oh. OK... 02:44 Heyo! 02:45 Hello! 02:45 I'm bored out of my mind! 02:45 I see/ 02:45 I see. 02:46 Me too! 02:46 What to do.. 02:46 Perhaps 02:46 User blog:South Ferry/New Right Requirements We shall read dis. 02:46 I read that... Hm... 02:47 I do agree with them.. 02:47 Interesting... 02:48 I honestly think the admin rights should be changed A BIT. As in, to get them. I think people would need the Overtime badge. (60 days) 02:49 Yeah, Overtime badge would be better. 02:49 Or Paycheck.. 02:49 To show they are dedicated enough to be on a lot. 02:50 Or both? 02:50 Well, if you have Overtime, you'd also have Paycheck. 02:50 They stack, they're the same kind of badge.. 02:50 Oh. 02:50 60 days, 2 badges. Enough said. 02:50 Hm. 02:51 Yeah, could work... 02:52 We should create some kind of signing thing. Like, people would sign it if you agree. 02:52 they agree* 02:52 There's already a feature for that... I think, automatically built into all of wikia. 02:52 Cool... 02:52 Which feature? 02:52 Sorry, the chat had to log itself again. 02:53 All this stuff I don't know about Wikia... 02:53 You know, the signiatures. 02:53 The 4 ~s next to eachother. 02:53 The squiggles... 02:53 Yup. 02:54 Yeah. 02:54 I know. 02:54 Everyone knows. 02:54 --except anons-- 02:54 XD 02:54 I have a very dark history with Wiki, on 2 different accounts. 02:54 Stretching from August 2013 - April 2015. 02:54 You don't need to know that, however. 02:54 ...Hold up. Two accounts..? 02:55 Spy! 02:55 Well, counting this one three. 02:55 The last two are probs both disabled. 02:55 Because of inactivity. 02:56 Alrighty. 02:56 How do you think I got to #3 on achievements in half a month? 02:56 So...Still bored...Notifications are mostly empty. 02:57 When it appeared I was a new account? 02:57 I know. Category adding is also editing.. 02:58 It's absurd.. 02:58 However, you can get more for categories easier than normal edits. 02:58 Indeed. 02:58 Time for Who Wants to be a Wikinare Episode 2!!!! 02:58 First question. 02:59 OH YEAH. 02:59 You are chat mod. Your category has 70 pages. 02:59 You leave for a week. 02:59 ... 02:59 You return and find..... 02:59 2 Pages remaining in your category... 02:59 And you have been demoted. 02:59 What do you do? 02:59 Investigate? 02:59 A) Become AN hero. 02:59 B) Cry. 02:59 C) Leave. 02:59 A. 03:00 D) Spam the admin for mod rights. 03:00 B 03:00 The answer is.... 03:00 B) . 03:00 B 03:00 HA HA HA YES 03:00 What? 03:00 NOTE: This is based on a true user. 03:00 This actually happened. 03:01 That user being you? 03:01 Ironbert 03:01 User blog:South Ferry/New Right Requirements 03:01 Geez. 03:01 oops 03:01 Category:Ironbert's Junk And Stuff 03:01 Poor ironbert.. 03:01 There. 03:01 I added so many templates... 03:01 His games... 03:01 His characters... 03:01 All gone... 03:01 Including his first page ever.. 03:01 Only a question show, and a story remain.. 03:02 Poor guy.. 03:02 Anyway, carrying on? 03:02 And what's worse, I added cold jokes on the templates. 03:02 Alright. 03:02 AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! (HOLY SHEWT) WILL ALWAAAAAYYS LOVE YOUUUUU! 03:02 Nah 03:02 XD 03:02 Get on with it! 03:02 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!! 03:02 Patience. 03:03 k. 03:03 Next question. 03:03 Ohai, Spring AKA Some Random Potato. 03:03 You're in a RP. 03:03 Wha? I'm not a fox endoskeleton... -HURRRRRRRRR- 03:03 Then someone brings their character 03:03 (Bear the Bear) 03:03 And starts... 03:03 GODMODDING 03:03 and... 03:03 Controlling. 03:03 What do you do? 03:03 new scp lug for bewrthebuur.. 03:03 A) Became an hero. 03:04 B Leave. 03:04 C) Report. 03:04 C. 03:04 D) Go along with it. 03:04 "Bear, answer this question for us.. where did you come from?" 03:04 "raaaaaaa" 03:04 Depends on Roleplay Rules. 03:04 "What?" 03:04 "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR." 03:04 If it's against the rules, Report. 03:04 I'm goin' C 03:04 If it ain't, go along with it. 03:04 "OH GOD GUYS GET BACK- AAAAAA *steetoic*" 03:04 The answer is..... 03:04 C. 03:04 YES. 03:05 I didn't choose 03:05 Final question. 03:05 cause fox endoskeleton broke through the rools 03:05 I've pretty much won.. XD 03:05 But oh well. 03:05 Someone is harassing you on Wiki!!! 03:05 What do you do? 03:05 REPORT. 03:05 A) Become an hero. 03:05 B Report. 03:05 REPORT. 03:05 B. 03:05 REPORT. 03:05 REPORT. 03:05 BBBBBBBBB. 03:05 C) Take matters into your own hands. 03:05 BB. 03:05 REEEPPOOOOORRRTTT. 03:05 D) Cry. 03:05 Balloon Boy! 03:05 B FOR ALL.! 03:06 BALLOON B 03:06 B A GOOD GUY xd 03:06 REPORT 03:06 BEPORT. 03:06 Correct. 03:06 B. 03:06 Good thing no chose An Hero..heheh... 03:06 Yay, I got a point. 03:06 HA HA HA HA PERFECTO! 03:06 03:06 If demonic chose a hero his hero would be 03:06 PERVMAN. 03:06 That's all folks!!! 03:07 I got all 3 right somehow! 03:07 HEY! 03:07 Tune in next time for another exciting episode of 03:07 PERVMAN. 03:07 WHO WANTS TO BE A WIKINARE? 03:07 *clap* *clap* 03:07 * Bolt-Weed sighs in joy 03:07 That was ONE TIME and it was on the other wiki! 03:07 I could make a mini fnaf camera. 03:07 WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT. 03:07 using the sliding gallery template 03:07 interactive 03:07 I was referencing a conversation with somebody XD 03:08 A one on FNAF wiki 03:08 We started making up this "pervman" name. 03:08 Huh. 03:08 Now.....A bonus question! 03:08 Some other guy saw and he literally said *BURSTS OUT LAUGHING AND DIEZ*" 03:08 OH OH OK 03:08 I SEE HOW IT IS. 03:08 Let's begin. 03:09 Yes... 03:09 A girl is crying. You (a boy) is her friend. What do you do? 03:09 A) Become an hero. 03:09 B) Hug her. 03:09 C) Leave. 03:09 D) Get robbed. 03:09 B. 03:09 B. 03:09 Isn't it obvious..? 03:09 BB. 03:09 Demonic BB. 03:09 Shades face. 03:09 B a good guy. 03:09 Heh heh.. 03:10 WAIT NO 03:10 A SUPERHERO IS A GOOD GUY 03:10 DUN DUN DUNNN 03:10 We shall see! 03:10 B is the correct answer. 03:10 HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! 03:10 Woo. 03:10 We ain't got all the B's yet doe.. 03:10 I'm too lucky! XD 03:10 It's a marathon!! 03:10 How did I get all four right..? No idea. 03:10 Episode #3. 03:11 BBBBBBBBBBBBB. 03:11 Next question? 03:11 Yes, Ender? 03:11 You are a security guard. You get 70 cents an hour working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 03:11 Nah, I'm done.. 03:11 Ish. 03:11 AFK froobs guing to gut on gmerd and du stoof 03:11 But since you have no intelligence 03:11 no college degree 03:12 no high school degree 03:12 no middle school intelligence 03:12 It's your only choice. 03:12 What do you do? 03:12 A) Take it. 03:12 B Rob Someone. 03:12 C) Become an hero. 03:12 A. BE A MAN. 03:12 A. 03:12 D) Hug a girl. 03:12 Just deal with it dude. 03:12 Deal with it. 03:12 I vote Z. 03:13 The correct answer is A. 03:13 You guys didn't see the full list? 03:13 Yay! 03:13 Z is winning. 03:13 YES. 03:13 Next question. 03:13 No, it clearly said Z) Get the question right.. 03:13 WHAT IS MY LUCK?! 03:13 You are now doing your thing. You make it through all Six Nights. 03:13 You are on the Seventh Night. 03:13 A) Die. 03:13 You get a choice of what preset you want. 03:13 Pick one. 03:13 B) DIEEEE. 03:13 A) Golden Freddy. 03:13 B Foxy Foxy. 03:13 C 20/20/20/20 03:14 Oooh we get a choice! 03:14 D Night of misfits. 03:14 A. Be a man! 03:14 Z) froob neit 03:14 I'll go D! 03:14 Z. 03:14 D isn't too bad; at least I won't die..! 03:14 Now that we know your choice, but since bb said A first, that's what we'll do. 03:14 You're on Golden Freddy mode now. 03:14 Go through struggle after struggle and win that precious Golden Freddy plushie! 03:14 What's your strategy. 03:14 Aw darn. 03:15 afk skr00bs guing t quikscuuop gmerud 03:15 A) Wind up the music box, put on the freddy head. Forever. 03:15 Let's work together on this one..! 03:15 B Flash your light. 03:15 C Check the air vents. 03:15 I'll do B! 03:15 A LOT. 03:15 eventhoughitmightdiefast 03:15 D Music box, freddy head, vent 1, flashlight, vent 2, flashlight, freddy head, music box. 03:15 D. 03:15 Or I could do D instead. 03:16 Sure D. 03:16 Everything going good. 03:16 But since you aren't intelligent.... 03:16 You forgot the music box. 03:16 Oh noes. 03:16 It's: 5:55 AM. 03:16 A) Wait it out. 03:16 B try and wind up the music box lel 03:17 C Be a man. The puppet is all skinny. Fight it. 03:17 D Run!!!!!!!!!!! 03:17 A. Grab a beer as well! 03:17 C. 03:17 DIE PUPPET, YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS OFFIC! 03:17 * office 03:17 The correct answer is...... 03:17 C. 03:17 HA HA H A YEY 03:17 CRUD! 03:17 MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 03:17 03:17 *coughcough* 03:18 I R TEH WINNER 03:18 Many years later. 03:18 You return. You are now 20. 03:18 You take a job in Fazbears Fright: Da Horror Attraction! 03:18 -----Oh am I?----- 03:18 LOL. 03:18 You are on Night 2. 03:18 And... 03:19 You check no cameras... 03:19 No panel... 03:19 Springtrap is at the door. 03:19 The ventillation! Oh noez! 03:19 5:58 AM. 03:19 A) Wait it out. 03:19 Hm.. 03:19 B Reboot the ventillation and get jumpscared...... 03:19 C Check the cameras....... 03:19 Hmmmm... 03:19 D Rip Springtrap apart. 03:20 D. Seems logical, as waiting will soon make our vision go blank.. 03:20 A. Wait it out whilst crossing your fingers...or flipping the middle finger. 03:20 D. 03:20 HO HO 03:20 Final Question. 03:20 Phantom BB has arrived, he's actually real for some reason. 03:21 A) Get jumpscared. 03:21 B) Run. 03:21 C Become an Hero. 03:21 D Take your shoes, put in his face. Watch as he falls to the desk. 03:21 B. He's a hallucination, nothing else to do! 03:21 JUST LEG IT. 03:21 E. Act like his reflection. 03:21 Well, if you're me... 03:22 Remembet. 03:22 He's actually real for some reason. 03:22 OH. 03:22 Nice job! 03:22 In that case, beat the heck out of him. D. 03:22 Yeah. D. 03:23 Correct. 03:23 :) 03:23 YEY 03:23 I'M TOO GOOD AT DIS. 03:23 I haven't got one wrong yet! 03:23 Wooo. 03:23 Way too good at this.. 03:24 Bolt, you have done very well! 03:24 And me? 03:24 You did good to. 03:24 Yeah I know I did well. 03:24 Don't make me deactivate your light AND jumpscare you... 03:24 But bolt will get the prize for now.... 03:24 Which is.... 03:24 *drumroll* 03:25 I'm gettin' anxious.. 03:25 C'mon.. Be good... 03:25 *extended drumroll* 03:25 taking a bit.. *drumroll* 03:26 * Demonic BB gets out a beer and sits down, drinking it 03:26 He gets a free golden freddy plushie I bet. 03:26 03:26 Here is your gift. 03:26 Wait, isn't this weege's? 03:26 Shiiiiny. 03:26 They are multiple Gold Endoskeletons. 03:26 WHATEVER, IT'S AWESOME! 03:26 :D 03:27 GUYS. 03:27 Feels good! 03:27 I HAVE A GAME FOR YOU. 03:27 Don't I get something? 03:27 You get 03:27 a BB Plushie. 03:27 Meanwhile, Canon Party roleplay anyone? 03:28 Sure. 03:28 :o 03:28 HOORAY! I shall call it Munroe. 03:28 Wats dat? 03:28 It's a roleplay, where each roleplayer gets to use two of the FNAF characters each. 03:28 FREDDY AND FOXY! 03:28 Called it. 03:28 OK! Well, I took Toy Bonnie and Mangle, soo... 03:29 I called Phone Guy and springy boy. 03:29 Fair enough. 03:29 Allow me to show you my "temporary" transformation. 03:30 ... 03:30 What.. 03:30 * Demonic BB drinks tea with Freddy and Foxy 03:30 * Bolt-Weed sits with Mangle and Toy Bonnie 03:30 Dude, it's on the forums. 03:31 03:31 ... 03:31 But oh well. 03:31 03:31 :( 2015 04 06